A Day at School (script)
After the intro the episode begins. A bell sound effect is heard as kid extras are walking out of the school.* *Jess is sitting on the bench in the school entrance with a Barney plush, checking her time watch.* Jess: I hope they're here soon! *She stands up and paces back and forth.* Jess: I really don't like spending my afternoon alone. *The Barney plush on the bench comes to life.* Barney: Then why not spend it with one of your favorite dinosaurs? Jess: Barney! Barney: Hi Jessica! How was your first day of school? Jess: It was great I'm just waiting for some of the guys from the afternoon club, have you met them before? *They all show up all at once saying things like "I wonder where she is". They walk up behind Barney and bump into him.* *Barney turns around.* Kids (excluding Jess): Barney! *They hug him.* Barney: They're some of my best friends! Taylor: There she is. Steven: Where were you Jess? Jess: I was at the meeting spot..You know, the bench in the west wing. Chris: Our meeting spot is in the east wing. Jess: I guess I made a mistake, sorry guys. Kids (excluding Jess): That's okay. Barney: How was your guys' first day of school? *They all speak on top of each other confusing Barney* Barney: whoa, whoa, whoa! You're talking faster then I can listen, you all must of really enjoyed school today! Kids: We did! "Today, We Can Say!" begins to play. Cast: Hey, hey, hey We learned something new today, Hip hip hooray! We learned something new today. Britney: Today we can say, we learned a word that's new. Chris: Today we can say we saw a pretty bird that's blue. Kids: Today we made some friends we really like. Barney: And today we learned to fly a big red kite! *whoa!* Cast: Hey, hey, hey We learned something new today Hip hip hooray! We learned something new today. Jess: Today we can say we learned the colors of the rainbow. Steven: Today in the car we learned to buckle up when we go. Taylor: Today we smell some sweet smelling flowers Chris: And today we learned about telling time, Britney: the minutes and the hours. Cast: Hey, hey, hey, We learned something new today Hip hip hooray! We learned something new today. We learned something new today. *song ends.* Barney: Now what exactly did you do today at school? *A montage begins to play of the gang talking about their fun day at school.* Steven: In Ms. Brantley's class we watch a film about the Mexican dance limbo and then Ms. Brantley brought out this big limbo stick! Britney: I was coloring my project and then the art teacher, Mr. Stern let us work in group so Taylor and I color my project together. Jess: I began learning my ABCs and i got to write the letters on the blackboard. Steve: and then after silent reading we all went outside and played with a Frisbee! Britney: At the end of the day Mrs. Johnson gave us all stickers. *Montage comes to a close.* Barney: Wow! Those things sound like a lot of fun! Too bad I don't go to school anymore...I remember when my grade school teacher brought out the limbo stick! It was such a fun day.. *Barney begins to ramble on (in a daydream type of way) as the kids get into a half circle and begin to brain storm.* Taylor: Barney seems to really miss going to school. Chris: Yea..it sucks that we can't use some magic and make Barney a kid again so he could spend the school day with us. *They all pause.* Jess: I know a way Barney can go to school! Taylor: How! Can we go back in time? Jess: No but you know how we love to play school. *They answer her.* Jess: Well let's play school again but this time Barney isn't the teacher we are! *They all adlib in enjoyment.* Taylor: The question is..who wants to be teacher? Chris: Britney, how about you? Britney: That sounds like fun! Steven: Oh..I sort of wanted to play teacher. Britney: That's okay..you can be the teacher this time..I can be the teacher next time. "Taking Turns" plays as an undertone. Steven: Oh thanks, Britney! Britney: No problem. Chris: We need to make Barney's really school fun..but how? Britney: Well he seemed to really like it when we were talking about our school day so why not recreate that day..but make it better! *They adlib.* Jessica: Someone will need to distract Barney...Can I do it? Steven: Sure. Chris: I'll help out. *Barney skips over to the kids as they notice him the wrap everything up.* Barney: And that's how peanut butter was invented..woops, sorry gang, I think I got a little carried away talking about the good old days *chuckles*. *They forgive him.* Taylor: Me, Brit and Steven are going to read some books in the treehouse. Barney: Oh I'll join in. *Chris and Jess try to distract him.* Jess: Oh Barney? Barney: Yes Jess: What do you think of uh. *Chris is behind Barney leading the rest up the treehouse stairs.* Barney: Yes Jess? Jess: Oh I forgot. Barney: Okay, Jessica..come back to me if you remember the question. Now how about them books gu- oh looks like they're gone..oh well. What are you guys going to do this afternoon? Chris: we going to have um....uh- Jess: an imaginary marching band parade but we don't have any supplies. Barney: An imaginary parade, Well that's always fun..but you have no supplies...That sounds like a job for! *The Barney Bag appears in the classroom.* Jessica and Chris: The Barney Bag! "The Barney Bag" begins to play. *The three run into the classroom.* Barney: Well I've been looking in my Barney Bag And I found alot of things. Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends. And even some old string. Chris and Jess: So let's ask ourselves a question, "What can we make today?" Onscreen Cast: With imagination and the Barney Bag We'll see what we can make today Yeah! See what we can make today. *song ends and the kids begin to make their musical instruments, hats, baton and such.* Barney: Chris, what are you making? Chris: I decided to make the hats. I'm starting with the drum major's. Barney: How do you do that? Chris: Well I'm using this cardboard box, cutting off the bottom and taping on a square to the end. Barney: That must be for a very big friend! Chris: It is. Barney: I wonder who that could be for? Jess: Uh-um..Mr. Boyd. Barney: He'll love it! Jess what could you be making? A magic wand? Jess: No silly! It's a baton for the ring leader. Barney: I'm sure the ring leader would love dancing here, dancing there, dancing! dancing! everywhere! *They laugh as Barney does a jig.* *A montage of the children making musical instruments begins to play as the onscreen cast gives their commentary.* Barney: Well you're all done! Chris and Jess: Yep! Jess: Don't you love our instruments? Chris: and my hat? *Chris puts on the over sized hat as he remembers something.* Chris: Oh, Barney! Can Ms. Etta and Scooter borrow the Barney Bag..they're making bird feeders. Barney: Of course! Chris: Ok thanks. *Chris takes the barney bag up to the treehouse where he hands it to the rest of the children.* Britney: Thanks Chris. Chris: No problem..by the way, there will be parade at the end of Barney's school day! Taylor: That will make the day more fun! When we're fun with decorating the treehouse we will make a whistle sound, ok? Chris: Okay. Well I've got to get going see ya soon! *Chris leaves scene.* Steven: How will we finish in time? Brit: I'm sure we can do it if we work together. "Together, Together" begins to play as montage rolls. Kids (Onscreen): Together, together, working together. It's so much fun as you can see! Taylor: Together, Britney: together, Steven: whenever we're together, Kids (Onscreen): it's a great time for you and me! Steven: Nothing can stop us, when we get together. Every day and every night. Britney: Working together, anything is possible. When you're here, things turn out right. Taylor: Together, together, working together. It's so much fun as you can see! Girls: Together, together, Steven: whenever we're together, Kids (Onscreen): It's a great time for you.... For you and me! *song ends as the three are walking of the treehouse laughing.* Britney: That was so much fun! Taylor: and we finished it so quickly. Steven: That's what happens when we work together. *They agree.* Steven: Well I should get the first lesson ready. See you guys in a little bit! *He enters the treehouse.* Taylor: We should let the others know that we're done! *They both whistle at the same time.* *Barney and the other two are playing on the playset.* Barney: Wow! What was that? Chris: Hey Barney! Want to play school this afternoon? Barney: Sure let me just get my black board! Jess: I don't think you'll need that. Barney: Oh why not? Jess: Because we have a surprise for you! Chris: and it's up in the treehouse! Barney: a surprise...for me! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh Boy! Chris: Let's go! *They run up to the treehouse.* Barney: I wonder what's in the treehouse. Jess: It's not the treehouse today! Today it's your very own school. *Jess and Chris open the doors for Barney.* Barney: My own school! This sounds like it's going to be super dee duper! *Curtains made out of bed sheets are covering what the kids have set up. Camera angle is facing Barney when Barney opens the curtains it shows his reaction and then zooms out to show the set the kids have made.* *The set is an exaggerated kindergarten classroom. Filled with colors, big blocks, bean bags so on and so on.* *Barney adlibs as he looks around.* Kids: How do you like it? Barney: I love it! Is it all for me? Kids: Yep. Barney: Thank you, all of you! *Steven walks out from stage right.* Steven okay class sit down. Barney: Oh look our teacher..Mr. Steven. Steven: Let's start our lesson. *They all sit on the chairs placed in front of them. Barney attempts to sit on a chair several times* Britney: Barney, why don't stand at the back of the class? Barney: Great idea, Britney! *Barney skips to the back of the class.* Steven: Ok class today we'll be learning our "ABC's". *Steven brings out the black board.* "The Alphabet Song" begins Cast: A, B, C, D, E, F, G H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P Q, R, S, T, U, V W, X, Y, and Z *Barney sneaks off to the back of the black board.* Kids: Now I know my ABC's Next time won't you sing with me? *song transitions into the Alphabet Chat. Where Barney the black board magic. When he says the letters they pop up (Barney Goes to School style)* Barney: Hey everybody! look over here. A,B, C and D Kids: We're as happy as can be! Barney: E, F, G, H, I! Kids: Ask us and we'll tell you why. Barney: J, K, L, M, N, O! Kids: To school, to school. We love to go! Barney: P, Q, R, S, T! Kids: Next time, won't you come with me? Barney: U, V, W, X, Y! Kids: School's the best, you can't deny! Barney: Z, Z, Z, Z, Z! Kids: It's the place we like to be! *They all cheer as the song ends.* Barney: Oh I forgot that school could be this fun! Taylor: At ours it's always this fun. Steven: But with the fun we need lessons so let's get going! *They sit back down.* Steven: Next subject is numbers, Let's go around the classroom and do our 1 to 10 drill. Taylor: One Britney: Two Chris: Three. Jess: Four Barney: Five Taylor: Six Britney: Seven Chris: Eight Jess: Nine Barney: Ten! You know I have another fun way of counting from one to ten! "One, Two Buckle My Shoe" begins to play Barney: One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four, shut the door. Five, six, pick up sticks. Seven, eight, lay them straight. Nine, ten, begin again. Barney: Join in! Barney: One, two, Kids: buckle my shoe. Barney: Three, four, Kids: shut the door. Barney: Five, six, Kids: pick up sticks. Barney: Seven, eight, Kids: lay them straight. Barney: Nine, ten, Kids: begin again. Barney: All together now! Cast: One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four, shut the door. Five, six, pick up sticks. Seven, eight, lay them straight. Nine, ten, that's the end! That's the end! *song ends as Steven walks towards the ships bell, once there he rings it.* Steven: It's recess and I have the perfect game that goes with our lesson! *The kids question him* Steven: I'll give you a hint...A Mexican game, that has number and you have to bend very low! Barney and Kids (excluding Steven): Number Limbo! Steven: Right! Chris, can you open that closet and pull out the limbo game. Chris: Sure! *Chris walks over to a colorful closet opens it up and pulls out the limbo game.* Barney: Oh boy, oh boy! With the game we'll need the clothing! *Barney makes straw hats appear.* "Number Limbo" begins to play *Barney and Steven are lowering the stick as the rest are playing.* Barney: How low can you go? Cast: We love to do the Number Limbo We love to do the Number Limbo As we go under we see the number It's set at number five! Barney: The bar was set at number five Everyone went under then Now we move it lower to number four So you can start to limbo again! Cast: We love to do the Number Limbo We love to do the Number Limbo As we go under we see the number It's set at number four Steven: The bar was set at number four Everyone went under then Now we move it lower to number three So you can start to limbo again! The Cast: We love to do the Number Limbo We love to do the Number Limbo As we go under we see the number It's set at number three! Kids: The bar was set at number three Everyone went under then Now we move it lower to number two So we can start to limbo again! The Cast: We love to do the Number Limbo We love to do the Number Limbo As we go under we see the number It's set at number two! Barney and Steven: The bar was set at number two Everyone went under then Now we move it lower to number one So you can start to limbo again! The Cast: We love to do the Number Limbo We love to do the Number Limbo As we go under we see the number It's set at number one! The bar was set at number one Everyone went under then So we can't go under another number 'Til we Number Limbo again! *song ends and scene transits* Steven: Ok class time for silent reading, grab a book at the shelf and begin to read. *The do so.* *Britney begins to talk/ yell to Taylor.* Britney: Hey Taylor, don't you love silent reading? *They all "shh" her* Britney: Sorry guys. *They all read for a few seconds when Britney turns around. Britney: Hey Chris, what book are you reading? Chris: SHH! Britney: Sorry. Chris: It's ok just remember next time to use your inside voice. Britney: Inside voice what's that? Barney: Well..we could tell you but it's much more fun to show you! "Indoor-Outdoor Voices" begins to play Barney: When we talk, we've got two choices. We can use either one of our two voices. My indoor voice is kind of quiet Like a kitty who's just meowed Kids: Meow Jess and Taylor: And my outdoor voice is fun to try it 'Cause it's big and strong and loud. *Jess and Taylor skip outside.* Barney: When we're in school or riding in a car, It's our indoor voice we use. Chris and Steven: We can still have fun, no matter where we are With a quiet voice we choose. Cast: And when we use both voices every day, It's easy to decide which one. Barney, Boys: We use our indoor here Taylor and Jess: and our outdoor here. Cast: And we know they both are fun. Britney: I get it! *She skips out side* Girls: When we're outside just playing around, It's our outdoor voice we use. We can be real loud, tall and proud Like a rooster when he cock-a-doodle-doos. *Barney and the boys head outside and the run down to the playground.* Cast: And when we use both voices every day, It's easy to decide which one. We use our indoor there and our outdoor here. And we know they both are fun. We use our indoor there and our outdoor here. And we know they both are fun. *song ends* Taylor: Since we're out here let's play. *Barney makes a ball appear.* Barney: Ball? Taylor: Yea, how'd you know? Jess: It's only your favorite game.. *they begin to playing ball in the playground.* Barney: Here you go, Jess. *Barney throws a ball to Jess and Jess throws it to Steven throws it to Chris and he throws it back to Barney.* Chris: Hey, where did Taylor go? *Taylor walks out of the school wearing dress up clothing.* Taylor: I'm not Taylor today..I'm Mrs. Taylor and I am your music teacher. Britney: How does throwing the ball have anything to do with music. Taylor: The way you guys throw the ball is making a rhythm. Britney, Chris, Jess: A what? Steven: A rhythm, a rhythm is a reaped pattern of beats. Barney: and a beat is just a sound..like bouncing the ball. *Barney does so.* Taylor: Or clapping your hands *They clap 6 times in the rhythm of "The Clapping song".* Jess: Ok..I got it..I think. Barney: That's okay Jessica, I know a game and a song that may help you our. "The Clapping Song starts up. Barney: This is a song and a clapping game It's so much fun to play You can do it with a group, you can do it by yourself You can do it most every day Just listen now. *Barney claps.* Have you got it? *Barney claps.* Now it's going to be your turn To try the clapping part You can do it real loud or do it real soft But get ready 'cause we're going to start Here we go now. *Cast claps* Once more now. *Cast claps* The good thing about this clapping Is that the rhythm will never, never change But the things we're about to clap on May seem a little strange On your stomach now. *Cast claps.* On your shoulders. Kids: The good thing about this clapping Is that the rhythm will never, never change But the things we're about to clap on May seem a little strange On your knees now. *Cast Claps.* Kids: On your hips now. *Cast Claps.* Barney: Here is the end of the clapping song It's sung in many lands Just to make us feel good on the very last time Everybody clap with your hands Here we go now. *Cast Claps* Last time now. Cast Claps* Cast: Yeah! *song ends* Barney: You know speaking of music, I have my happy dancing music machine in my closet maybe I can show you some different kinds of music. Kids: OK! *Barney heads towards his closet as the kids go into a huddle.* Jess: I think it's time to strike up the band and play our music for Barney! Chris: You guys play the music while Jess and I off getting Barney's drum major hat and baton. *During all this time Barney was in the background taking things out of his closet.* *They agree and the all sneak into the classroom.* *Barney comes out of the closet (hahahaha i know, ok let us move on)* Barney: Sorry guys, I couldn't see it an- Where did you go? *A drum rhythm is heard as the kids walk out of the classroom wearing their hats and playing their imaginary music.* *Barney adlibs.* Barney: What is this?! *Chris and Jess stand in the school entrence.* Both: It's your very own marching band! *They are carrying the drum major hat and baton, they run down the wheel chair ramp to Barney.* Jess: Here's your baton Barney. *Chris gets on the bench circling the tree and he puts on Barney's hat.* Chris: and here's your hat! Barney: For me! I never would've guessed! Oh no you guys don't have any instraments yourself..I'll help. *Barney gives the two their instruments.* *They all join the marching band.* "Marching Song" begins to play. Barney: Oh, when our band Begins to play. Oh, when our band begins to play. I like to march to the music. When our band begins to play. Barney: Time to add some more color! *Barney makes the instruments real and he gives them all marching band clothing.* *They adlib.* Cast: Oh, when our band Begins to march. Oh, when our band begins to march. I like to help play the music. When our band begins to march. *song ends as they march up to the treehouse and scene transits.* Barney:..aaand HALT! *They stop and bump into each other.* Barney: So what's next! Steven: I don't think we have anymore lesson, sorry Barney. Barney: Oh it's ok, I had a great day with all my friends. "I Love You" begins to play. (S1 Version.) Barney: I Love You, You Love Me We're a happy family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to? Cast: I Love You, You Love Me We're a best friends like friends should be, With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love...me...too? *Song ends as the kids leave.* *When the kids go through the door their clothes change from the marching gear back to normal.* *Transits back to the treehouse where Barney turns back into the doll. Camera zooms in and doll winks.* *Barney Says begins to roll.* Barney: Hello again to all my friends, I'm glad came to play. Our fun and learning never ends, here's what we did today! Today some of my friends made a pretend school up in the treehouse just for me! We learned about the alphabet..Can you remember your ABC's? and numbers and at recess we brought out the number limbo to see how low we could go! At the end of the day my friends made a pretend marching band. I just love it when my friends do something nice for me, and remember I love you. *episode comes to a close.*